Devil
by SetsukaChoi
Summary: Ninguna palabra es suficiente para describir esto. Un poco más complicado que romántico. No puedo entender qué es este sentimiento.


DGM no me pertenece. La canción utilizada al inicio es Devil de Super Junior.

Solo estoy aquí para llenar el mundo de Rollen que tanta falta hace.

 **Devil**

Lo que voy a decir podría soñar extraño

No sé por qué pero eres un poco difícil para mí

Siempre estoy luchando

Te quiero mala

Por favor no te vayas

Todo, incluso arrodillarse ante ti, es natural

Sigo rogándote sin fin

Maldita sea, ni siquiera puedo dormir

No puedo entender que es este sentimiento

Eres fría y ardiente diabla

Al igual que una ducha en pleno verano

Después de mojar mi cuerpo caliente

Quemas mi garganta otra vez

Eres la sal del desierto lejano

Una sombra del ardiente Ecuador

Me haces saborear un momento de placer

Luego enciendes mi garganta otra vez

Algún día, cuando estés sola y llorando

Si me lo permites, secaré tus lágrimas

Las estrellas me muestran mi destino

Y ahora te quiero desesperadamente

Todo el día estoy ansioso y desesperado

Todo es tan increíble

Ninguna palabra es suficiente para describir esto

Un poco más complicado que romántico

No puedo entender qué es este sentimiento

Mi garganta se enciende

Quiero probar tu humedad

Escúchame, acéptame

Digo me gusta todo

Digo me gusta todo de ti

Y digo eres hermosa

Y digo sé mía

Eres fría y ardiente

Enciendes mi garganta

Eres una diabla tan ardiente

¿Qué está sucediendo? ¿Qué estoy haciendo? ¿Por qué tengo a Road Kamelot entre mis piernas? ¿Por qué estoy yo entre sus piernas? ¿Cómo sucedió esto? ¿Por qué? ¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo? Es Road Kamelot. ¡Mi enemiga!

— ¿En qué piensas Allen?—preguntó traviesamente.

—En nada, Road.

—Entonces, no te detengas.

—No digas eso o no te dejaré en paz.

—Entonces, no lo hagas, tonto.

Todo había iniciado al atardecer. El apócrifo me tenía acorralado. No tenía escapatoria, pero aún tenía que cumplir mi promesa con Mana. No sabía a dónde ir, pero tenía que seguir avanzando. El apócrifo estaba a punto de absorberme, pero ante mis ojos solo pude ver cómo era derribado.

— ¿Road? ¿Tyki?

—Hola shounen—saludó el Noah del placer.

— ¡Allen!—la chica lo abrazó de golpe.

—Road…tú…

—Hola Allen, he vuelto. Descubrí cómo deshacernos del apócrifos. Tyki y yo nos encargaremos, solo espera aquí.

Y tal y cómo mencionó la Noah, en un par de minutos se deshicieron fácilmente del apócrifos. Allen ni siquiera entendió cómo lo hicieron.

—Te dije que funcionaría Tyki.

—Bien hecho Road.

La chica se acercó nuevamente al ex-exorcista.

—Allen, ya todo está bien. Ya no te perseguirá.

—Road…tú…

El chico no pudo decir nada más. Cayó desmayado sobre los brazos de Road.

—Ah, qué problema—mencionó Tyki—el cansancio le ha vencido.

—Dejémoslo descansar en mi habitación.

—Sheryl va a matarte si lo haces.

—No tiene por qué saberlo.

—Ok, como quieras, pero no te ayudaré si se llega a enterar.

—Sí, sí, ahora ayúdame.

Allen durmió un día entero. Road solo lo observaba. Ya caída nuevamente la tarde, Allen abrió los ojos.

—Hasta que despertaste dormilón.

— ¿Road?—preguntaba Allen aún confuso— ¿dónde estoy?

—En mi habitación.

— ¿Dormí mucho?

—Un día.

— ¿Tanto?

— ¿Tienes hambre?

—En realidad sí—su estómago gruñó con la simple mención de la comida. Después de todo hacía meses que no tenía una comida decente.

—Te traeré algo de comer.

Mientras Road volvía, Allen se preguntaba por qué su enemiga lo estaba ayudando tanto. ¿Era por Neah? ¿O por algo más?

Allen devoró sin piedad ni decencia los múltiples platillos que Road le había ofrecido.

—Comes demasiado, vas a engordar—rió la chica.

—Hace mucho que no comía así de bien—le dijo con un dango entero dentro de su boca.

—Disfrútalo entonces.

Road no conocía esa parte del chico pero en verdad le gustaba. Se veía tan inocente y fascinado mientras comía.

—Estuvo delicioso—dijo al terminar con una pila de platos frente a él—gracias Road.

La chica solo sonrió.

Allen se quedó pensativo unos momentos.

— ¿Qué ocurre?—le preguntó la Noah.

—Es que no sé qué es lo que debo hacer ahora.

—Quédate conmigo—le ofreció.

—No puedo…—le respondió Allen después de unos segundos—que tal si el Conde o alguien más se entera.

—Tyki ya lo sabe, aunque mi padre no.

— ¿Tu padre?—Allen no conocía ese detalle.

—Sí, ya lo conoces, Sheryl, el Noah del deseo.

— ¿Es tu padre?—Allen recordaba bien a ese Noah, pero no tenía idea de que fuera padre de Road.

—Adoptivo—explicó la chica.

—Entiendo…pero Road…no puedo quedarme.

—Por lo menos quédate mientras planeas qué hacer.

Allen no había pensado en esa posibilidad, pero le pareció que esa era una buena idea.

— ¿Estás segura?—prefirió preguntar.

—No te preocupes, mi padre nunca se dará cuenta.

Allen resignado, aceptó.

Pensó durante un buen rato sin ocurrírsele nada, pero prefirió meditar las cosas con la almohada. Pero había un problemilla, por lo menos lo era para un chico tan respetuoso como él.

—Road, ¿solo tienes una cama?

—Obviamente, ¿para qué tendría dos camas solo para mí?

—Buen punto. Entonces, dormiré en el suelo—le dijo decidido.

—No me digas que no te atreves a dormir en la misma cama con una chica—se burló la joven.

—Sería irrespetuoso—se defendió torpemente.

Road sonrió.

—Eres tan lindo Allen. Esa amabilidad tuya me gusta, aunque a veces me molesta.

—Lo siento, pero no dormiré en la misma cama contigo, ya que aunque seas una Noah sigues siendo mujer.

— ¿Y si dormirías con Lenalee Lee?—Road no pudo evitar preguntar aquello.

— ¿Ah? ¿Por qué la pregunta? Por supuesto que no lo haría. Además, yo no tengo otras intenciones con ella, es solo mi compañera o por lo menos lo era.

— ¿Y tienes otras intenciones conmigo?—preguntó más feliz por la respuesta anterior.

— ¡Por supuesto que no!—le gritó todo rojo.

— ¿Y entonces, porqué te niegas? Solo vamos a dormir.

— ¡Maldición!—Allen no lograba seguirle el ritmo a la chica—está bien, lo haré.

Allen se recostó en un costado de la cama y le dio la espalda a Road sin decirle nada más.

La Noah se recostó tranquilamente del otro lado y se dejó llevar por el sueño.

Poco rato después, Allen despertó al sentir unos brazos a su alrededor.

— ¡Road! ¿Qué haces?—se quejó.

—Abrazarte, ¿no es obvio? Me gusta hacerlo.

Road no lo dejó moverse y se recostó sobre su pecho. Cabía perfectamente ahí. Después de todo Allen era bastante más alto que ella.

—Estás cómodo.

— ¡Oye! ¡Detente! ¡Baja!—Allen se estaba avergonzando por lo que ocurría.

—No—la chica decidió jugar un poco con él. Con su dedo índice dibujo el contorno de los labios del albino.

— ¿Recuerdas cuando te besé?

El chico fue cubierto por un ligero rubor al recordar aquello.

—No tengo idea porqué lo hiciste. No deberías besar a cualquiera.

—Al único al que he besado es a ti, tonto. Y ya te lo había dicho antes, lo hice porque te amo Allen.

Allen no pudo evitar enrojecer más.

—No digas eso, ¿cómo podrías amarme?

— ¿Tienes algún problema con ello?

—En realidad no—respondió sin pensarlo.

—Entonces, ¿no será que tú también me amas?—le preguntó con una traviesa sonrisa.

Allen no tenía ni idea de porqué, pero no pudo decir que no. ¿Qué le sucedía? Sintió claramente como los latidos de su corazón se aceleraban. ¿Qué era eso? ¿Por qué se sentía tan nervioso con la cercanía de esa chica? ¡Era su enemiga!

Tan sumergido estaba Allen en sus pensamientos que Road aprovechó la oportunidad para robarle otro beso sin previo aviso.

Fue un beso solo un poco más duradero que el anterior pero eso fue suficiente para que su cuerpo ardiera. ¿Por qué estaba reaccionando así?

—No me beses tan de repente—se quejó.

— ¿Sabes qué? No me importa en lo más mínimo.

La chica siguió besándolo. Un beso tras otro, aumentando poco a poco la intensidad.

Allen tenía las manos enterradas en las sábanas, pero llegó el punto en el que ya no soportó tenerlas tan quietas. Las movió, acariciando su espalda lentamente.

Las manos de la Noah tampoco estaban quietas. Recorría su dorso lleno de cicatrices y acariciaba lentamente su cuello, incluso había empezado a desabrochar los botones de la camisa que traía puesta.

Allen no sabía por qué. Nunca se había sentido así, pero ya no resistía más. Calor. Tenía mucho calor y eso que le había parecido que afuera llovía a cántaros.

En un ágil movimiento, invirtió los papeles. Ahora él se encontraba sobre Road y comenzó a besarla sin control. Introdujo su lengua para saborear cada rincón de esa cavidad aún desconocida. No la dejaba ni respirar. Incluso se hallaba tan concentrado en sus labios que no se había dado cuenta que ella solo traía puesto un pequeño vestido rojo de tirantes. Aunque ahora también se preocupaba por aquéllos latidos que sentía en sus pantalones. Le apretaban.

¿Qué le sucedía? Ya había perdido completamente el control. Sabía lo que deseaba y lo que estaba a punto de hacer. ¡Pero era Road! ¡¿Por qué ella?! Era cierto que desde su primer beso, la presencia de Road no le incomodaba, al contrario, le tranquilizaba, especialmente cuando estaba en los recuerdos de Kanda por culpa de Wisely y ella lo hizo volver en sí. Lo mismo ocurrió cuando el apócrifos lo atacó en el calabozo.

Además, ella lo había protegido todo este tiempo, era la única que lo había hecho. Incluso por su culpa desapareció. Podía ser acaso… ¿amor? ¿Él amaba a Road? ¿Podría averiguarlo de esa manera? Lo intentaría.

Ni siquiera le preguntó y se lanzó a quitarle aquél vestido que tenía. Se deshizo también de su camisa y pantalones, quedando ambos en ropa interior.

—Road—llamó con su voz ronca como nunca había estado.

—Hazlo Allen. Hazlo.

Ahora con su permiso, le quitó lo que le quedaba de ropa e hizo lo mismo con la suya. A pesar, de que solo había seguido sus impulsos, lo disfrutaría totalmente y la haría a ella disfrutar también.

Ella sabía delicioso. Su piel era muy suave. Le encantaba arrancarle esos gemidos y suspiros que tanto efecto le causaban en él. Sorprendentemente, ella era muy sensible.

Se dedicó primeramente a probarla. Lamió el lóbulo de su oreja con ahínco. A su estómago también le prestó atención. Pero dos cosas en específico le llamaban la atención. Una de ellas fue su pecho. Pensaba que eran pequeños, pero en realidad eran perfectos. Podía cubrirlos perfectamente con su mano. Los saboreó lo más que pudo, consiguiendo que ella se retorciera bajo de él. Los dejó todos rojizos y erectos.

Se trasladó a aquélla otra parte que le daba curiosidad. Tocó sin barreras y nuevamente empleó la lengua. Ni siquiera sabía bien lo que hacía pero aquel sabor tan extraño le agradaba.

Road solo gemía ante la sensación. La chica había dejado a Allen tomar el control por un tiempo. Le encantaba cómo conocía todo de ella. Pero, ¿acaso creía que dejaría que solo él se divirtiera? Nunca. Tomó a Allen de los hombros, haciendo que la soltara y lo empujó hacia atrás, hasta que cayó de espaldas en la cama.

—Es mi turno Allen.

El joven, aunque sorprendido, sonrío.

Road comenzó a repartir besos por todo su dorso. Besos largos y húmedos. Se enfocó en especial en ese blanco cuello, donde chupó con devoción dejando un buen moretón. Bajó saboreando todo ese bien formado cuerpo, hasta llegar a una parte en específico que con sus atenciones hizo al chico gemir de placer.

Allen no se resistió más, si ella no se detenía, explotaría. Empujó sin delicadeza a la chica haciéndola caer en la cama, para poseer nuevamente sus labios.

Al separarse, le susurró.

—Road, yo…

—No te detengas.

La Noah había detectado el tono de inseguridad en la voz de Allen. Ella tampoco tenía idea de cómo habían llegado hasta allí, pero no le importaba en lo más mínimo. Le gustaba Allen y punto. ¿Qué pasaría después? Quién sabe. Por el momento solo disfrutaría.

Tomó las mejillas de Allen y se acercó a él para darle un pequeño beso en los labios.

—Te amo Allen.

Eso fue suficiente para él. Le gustaba escuchar aquello. ¿Acaso él también le amaba? Se sentía a gusto con su compañía y cercanía. ¿Era por algo importante, no? ¿Amor? ¿Era eso? ¿De alguien como Road? Bueno, después de todo era la única que lo había apoyado y protegido y con la única con la que se tranquilizaba y perdía el control a la vez. Era complicado, pero… probablemente la amaba.

Así que esa era su decisión.

Sin alejarse del rostro de su compañera, entró en ella de golpe. Cuando escuchó que ella se quejó un poco, entendió enseguida el porqué.

—Virgen…—susurró.

— ¿Qué creías, idiota? ¿Qué voy por ahí haciendo esto con cualquiera? ¡No!—se quejó la joven enojada.

—Lo siento, no me malentiendas, solo no lo había pensado—explicó avergonzado.

—Bien, entonces sigue.

Con ese permiso, continuo con su labor.

En verdad se sentía bien tenerla ahí bajo él. Se veía tan linda y tentadora, verla moverse junto con él era totalmente excitante. No sabía que todo eso podía sentirse así de bien. Se había olvidado completamente de sus problemas y simplemente se sentía completo teniendo a Road junto a él.

Road se sentía igual. Ella ya sabía que amaba a Allen. Aunque no se imaginaba que él sintiera lo mismo. ¿Por qué él se sentía igual, no? Sino no estaría haciendo tal cosa. Ella quería hacer algo más y no ser solo la pasiva, pero sintió que lo correcto en esa ocasión era dejar que Allen tuviera todo el control. Ya tendría otra oportunidad para hacer lo que quisiera con ese cuerpo que ahora le pertenecía y el cual la poseía en esos precisos momentos.

Road vio en la cara de Allen un rastro de duda, temiendo lo que el chico necesitaba, enredó sus piernas en sus caderas y se acercó a su rostro para besarlo.

—Te amo Allen—le dijo para inspirarle confianza.

Allen solo pudo sonreír y acelerar un poco el ritmo de sus movimientos. Hasta que logró alcanzar la cima y terminar dentro de ella, lo que hizo que la chica también lograra alcanzar el cielo con los dedos.

Allen salió despacio de ella entre avergonzado y satisfecho. Pero lo que más le sorprendió a la Noah fue que su compañero comenzó a llorar ¿quién se pone a llorar después de su primera vez? Sin embargo, entre lágrimas pudo susurrarle.

—Te amo, Road.

Ella no podía negar que esas palabras la hicieron sumamente feliz. Entendía perfectamente porqué estaba llorando. Toda su situación era muy difícil para sobrellevar solo.

Road se sentó junto a él y lo rodeó con sus brazos, acariciándole la espalda para reconfortarlo. El chico le regresó el abrazo y la apretó fuertemente.

—Road…yo…no sé qué hacer…

—Tranquilo Allen, por ahora quédate conmigo el tiempo que sea necesario, te contaré todo lo que no sabes y así decidirás cuál es el camino que debes tomar.

Unos minutos después, el chico aún no había parado de llorar.

—Allen si sigues llorando me vas a hacer llorar también.

El chico se calmó un poco para poder responderle.

—Sería extraño verte llorar.

— ¿Crees que yo no puedo llorar? Otra vez creyendo cosas que no son. Primero creías que ya no era virgen y ahora que no puedo llorar—Road se quejó con un puchero.

Eso hizo reír a Allen.

—Jajajaja lo siento.

Gracias a ello Allen se había calmado por completo. Se sentía mucho más tranquilo.

—Tú siempre me tranquilizas Road.

—Creo que tengo ese poder sobre ti.

—Me parece que sí. ¿Quién eres realmente?

—Tu Road, Allen. Solamente tu Road.

Allen la soltó para poder sonreírle sinceramente.

—Y yo soy tu Allen.

Road también rió.

—Ahora que te has calmado, ¿quieres continuar? Es que esta vez no quiero que tengas todo el control y que yo sea la pasiva, yo también quiero jugar.

Allen sorprendido por la picardía de la chica solo pudo reír. ¿Cómo podía decirle que no?

—Lo que tú digas, Road.

Ya al mediodía, Tyki decidió entrar a la habitación de Road, ya que no había bajado a desayunar. Lo que encontró lo dejó sin palabras.

Allen y Road dormían plácidamente en la cama bien abrazaditos y cubiertos por las sábanas.

—Qué bueno que Sheryl no vio esto.

Tyki se fue de ahí, cerrando la puerta detrás de sí.

Para buena suerte de esos dos, estaban bien tapaditos, porque si no Tyki hubiera visto que no tenían nada puesto. Qué bueno que tampoco se fijó de sus ropas en el suelo.


End file.
